Concurso de virginidad de issei
by Bocachancla
Summary: Este es un proyecto dedicado a mi y a la gente que le guste HSDxD que es una gran serie. Atención: Este fancfic se convertirá en un lemon así que si eres menor (se que nadie ara caso) ya sabes.


Pasado el ataque de _Vanishing dragon_ y con la orden de Lucifer-sama de que todas las chicas del club del ocultismo pasarán a vivir en casa de issei (sin decir que Asia y Rias ya vivían en su casa) ahora el chico iba a vivir con 5 chicas y que 3 de ellas le deseaban una es muy loli y la otra quiere bebes, es decir en qué mundo iba a vivir ahora issei…

**Suena el despertador 6:00 mañana**

_-mmh siento un peso fuerte en mi pecho- _pensaba issei al despertarse -_seguro que son Rias, Akeno y Asia de nuevo, todos los días pasa lo mismo-_ mantenía en el pensamiento mientras, que abría los ojos y veía a todas la chicas distribuidas así en su cuerpo, Rias en su pecho, Asia apretando todo lo que podía en su brazo izquierdo, Akeno estaba también con sus voluptuosos pechos acariciando su mano derecha. Hasta ahí todo normal pero cuando vio a Xenovia acariciando su entrepierna así como también Koneko ,pensó -_claro ahora vivo con Xenovia y Koneko-. _Issei realmente estaba feliz como estaba tenía un harem a su disposición con la excepción de Koneko esta iba a ser más difícil, pero el quería tener su "primera vez" con Rias y continuar lo que dejaron antes de la batalla contra el Fenix.

Los padres de Issei se fueron a un viaje para conmemorar sus bodas de plata el lo sabia 2 días antes de la reunión por la paz (organizada por azazel, miguel y lucifer) dejando una nota que ponía 'te dejamos 22.000¥ para pasar la siguiente semana (NO lo gastes en revistas porno que te conocemos hijo)' sus padres como ninguno de ellos se imaginaria que al volver a casa encontrarían 3 chicas mas viviendo con su hijo

**Hora del desayuno**

Issei se sentó en una mesa, dos segundos después Rias y Asia lo acompañaron Koneko se sentaría delante junto a Xenovia y se sentaron en los bordes de la mesa y desayunaron los cereales de Issei.

-Y donde estan tus padres Issei- preguntaba Rias con curiosidad

-Están de bodas de plata así que no vendrán en 4 días- respondía el chico

-Vaya vaya, así que esto Lo que significa que estamos solos- se añadió a la conversa Akeno

-Si, durante estos 4 días supongo que si-

-Bueno me da igual,ya que yo tomaré la virginidad de issei-san- dijo decidida Akeno

Rias dió un golpe en la mesa y, levantando la voz, dijo:

-No vayas tan deprisa Akeno, que Issei es mio-

Issei dijo en voz baja -en fin voy a buscar leche al 24 horas-

las chicas sin darse cuenta de que issei se había ido siguieron (Esas discusiones eran una cosa natural para Issei así que no le importo)

-vaya vaya presidenta, tendré que pedirte permiso para tomar a Issei- dijo la vicepresidenta

-exacto, aunque no te los daré.-le respondía Rias

-Si ,pero yo vivía antes con el así que yo tengo preferencia- dijo uniéndose también a la conversación Asia

-y porque tenemos que pedirte permiso presidenta?- dijo Akeno

-si, si porque?- Dijo Asia en un tono un tanto sarcástico

-porque… soy la presidenta y la ama de Issei-

-pero dentro del club fuera no eres más que un demonio con un rango más alto que nosotras-

-sigo siendo la ama de Issei- se retractó Rias

-a mi Issei me hará bebés así que me da igual- añadió Xenovia

-Si, si pero yo tomaré su virginidad- decían- Rias, Asia y Akeno

-Vale, pues hagamos un concurso para ver quien toma antes la virginidad de Issei- dijo Akeno

-yo no participaré- decía Koneko

-yo si- chillaron- Rias, Asia.  
-Me da igual mientras me de hijos- decía Xenovia  
-Pues el concurso sólo se puede llevar a cuenta dentro de la casa de Issei en estos 4 dias, el concurso va a empezar hoy a las 12:00 de la noche, tampoco se puede entrar en la habitación de issei, solo podemos hacerlo salir. ¿todas de acuerdo?- dijo Akeno  
-Si!- decían las Asia y Rias, Xenovia afirmó con la cabeza  
-Y tu issei, ¿estas de acuerdo?-Preguntó Akeno

-Are? donde esta Issei- Dijo Akeno

-Se a ido cuando estabais discutiendo- Dijo Koneko

\- Pues el no lo puede saber, vale?- Dijo Rias

-Vale- dijeron Akeno y Asia

Así empezaron las 4 tardes del concurso de la virginidad de issei

Final del Prólogo


End file.
